The Black Order Academy
by Phantas Madchen
Summary: Twins have trouble getting into the college of their choice so they apply for what they THINK is a regular school and discover that they were horribly wrong..."Hey...is the teacher drunk? What is this, 'Bad Teacher?"
1. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Okay...THIS is my official first -Man fanfiction. Hope it catches some attention this time around! Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter One-<strong>

**Desperate Times Calls for Desperate Measures!**

It was the moment they've anticipated ever since they started applying for college. The twins were eagerly awaiting for their father to return from the post office, expecting for him to arrive home with acceptance letters. They were outside, braving the ninety-degree weather and exposing their fair skin to the hateful sun. Their mother would come scold them for being so ridiculously eager.

"Quit being so anxious and come inside! Your father will be back soon enough," was her constant message to her daughters, who continued to wait out in the front. She had no choice, but to give in. Their persistence was something to be envied because even she would not have the perseverance to keep applying to college after fifteen rejections each.

Tugging on the collar of her tee-shirt, Ryouko tried to relieve herself of the heat by getting rid of the sticky feeling she was experiencing. The messy-haired girl was standing languidly near the door, watching her sister twist and turn at unnatural angles.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked, annoyed.

Yoshiko-being quite the contortionist-brought her leg behind her head, smiling innocently at her sister's disgusted face.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm bored!"

"How 'bout going about it the normal way and sulk?"

The long-haired twin just rolled her eyes, sitting down in a chair to do just that. Ryouko's palm met her forehead for Yoshiko's childish behavior, removing itself when there was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Wasting no time, the twins rushed to their father, whose arms were filled with groceries.

"Mind giving me a hand, girls?" he requested, but it was all for naught as the girls searched their father down for mail and left him to deal with the grocery bags. They ran inside, past their mother and older brother, to sit in the middle of the floor with their individual parcels. After tearing into the first two letters, the girls still ran strong, ripping into others until two were left.

"That makes nineteen. Might as well see what this one says," Ryouko said in a frustrated tone. Yoshiko was over her shoulder, looking equally disappointed.

"It's from the 'Divine Order of God University?'" she said, moving in front of her sister to look her in the eyes. "Do you remember applying for this college?"

"No. It's probably one of those interest letters, but what's the harm in applying? It's not likely that we'll get accepted anyhow."

So the Tennyson twins each went online to fill out an application and went on with their normal lives, which consisted of eating, watching television, sleeping, and frequenting the internet until two letters came into the mail from the Divine Order of God University. Ryouko and Yoshiko looked at each other nervously, silently wishing luck upon the other before simultaneously opening their respective letters.

Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson and their oldest son, Shoji, watched as tears streamed down Yoshiko's face as she hugged her sister in a reassuring manner. Ryouko was just accepting her embrace while clutching onto her letter tightly.

"Well?" they all chorused, wanting to know the results.

"Twenty…" started the messy-haired twin, grinning.

"…is our lucky number!" exclaimed the long-haired one, jumping up and down excitedly. Everyone in the room burst out in happiness, crowding around the youngest members of the family up to the point Yoshiko interrupted.

"They're giving us full scholarships, too! Classes start in a couple of days and the campus is located in England…"

"Well," Mr. Tennyson said, "let's get started on getting you girls ready."

Ryouko began to argue. "But Dad, they've already paid for-wait, what?"

"I said, let's get started on getting you ready. You girls need to branch out, anyway. Even though it'll be hard not having you bother us everyday…"

And so the Tennysons focused on preparing the girls for college, which meant a lot of shopping Dad wasn't accustomed to, a lot of tears from Mom, and a lot of bravado from big brother. The days wound down for the girls to leave America and they had to take off two days before the day scheduled in preparation for Orientation.

It didn't occur to them up to the time they landed that they didn't know anything about the college they were to be attending in a matter of time.

"Ryou, is this a good idea?" Yoshiko questioned, walking with her luggage and suitcase in tow.

"What're you blabbing on about? 'Course it is! Or, at least, I think so…" came the indecisive answer. "Do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"According to what the Admissions guy said, a Chinese girl with long hair should take us where we're gonna go," she explained, searching for their alleged guide.

"Excuse me, but are you the Tennyson sisters?"

The guide was a slim girl about their age, her hair tied in really long pigtails. Yoshiko immediately envied her.

"Yep. Who's asking?" Ryouko responded, skeptical.

The girl stuck out her hand in greeting. "I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm sure you've spoken with my brother, Komui. He didn't mention that you guys were twins."

"Oh yeah. Nice to meet you. I'm Yoshiko and the rude one is Ryouko."

Ryouko moved from her defensive walls slightly. "What's good?"

Lenalee laughed nervously, guiding the girls to the main building

* * *

><p><strong>It's the first chapter so tell me what you think. It'll get better so review!<strong>


	2. Disorientation

**Here's the next chapter! A lot of your favorites in here! Please Review, you guys! It would mean a lot to me...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Two-<strong>

**Disorientation, Orientation, and Confrontations**

The Divine Order of God University was a grand building, with four floors and majestic decor. Whoever made the structure was a fanatic of European architecture. The building had three sets of stairs, leading up to the entrance hall where all kinds of flower-yielding shrubbery resided. The main centerpiece of the campus was a stained glass mural of the school's insignia, which was a silver star with multiple points set against a black background. Inside, the windows were lined up in a circular pattern, forming a dome. The floor was made of cobblestones, making the place castle-like in every way.

And Yoshiko loved every bit of it.

"I'm liking this place already! Aren't you, Ryou!" she enthused, unnerving her sister with her energy.

"Yeah, sure. It just looks easy to get lost in, that's all…" Ryouko mused, glancing up at the dome of windows.

Lenalee nodded her head. "Don't worry. There are plenty friendly people that'll help you get around."

The trio continued traveling the halls, with Lenalee pointing out the different facilities and classrooms.

"This is the cafeteria. You've got to meet Jeryy! He makes the best food," the Chinese girl suggested, heading inside and dragging the girls in with her.

A man with many brightly-colored braids trailing down his back and sunglasses over his eyes was working arduously over a stove from what they could see from the other side of the barred window.

"Yoshi…I _must _have that hairstyle!" Ryouko cried, attracting the interest of the cook.

"Oh, are these our twins everyone's been buzzing about?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I'm Ryouko and that's Yoshiko. Do you have any cookies?"

"Plenty, hon!"

Lenalee was faintly reminded of her close friend when Ryouko requested an astronomical amount of cookies for herself and her sister. Jeryy was happy to cook, but even more so when whoever he was serving had a healthy appetite.

After they collected their baked goods, the twins continued following Lenalee. They were introduced to various people on the way to the Auditorium, where Orientation was supposed to be held in one hour. Once their tour was done, the helpful guide left the girls to their own devices.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get some more cookies," Ryouko informed, making a beeline to the cafeteria. Yoshiko started to follow, however, someone caught her eye. She grabbed her hungry sister by the collar and turned her to the direction of her object of interest.

"Look, another Asian!" the chipper twin observed, very eager. "If we start speaking Japanese to him, do you think he'll understand?"

"You can try. I'll just be there to laugh when he looks like he wants to kill you."

Yoshiko took that as encouragement and approached the Asian young man, whose stoic face resembled the expression of someone who didn't have an eventful day. She waved animatedly after tapping him on the shoulder and greeting him with a smile.

"_Konnichiwa, o-genki desu ka? Watashi no namae wa Yoshiko desu! O-namae wa nan desu ka?"*_ she asked fluently, hoping to get a positive response.

"_Hottoite,"** _was the answer she received, in which she was pretty sure that would be the cue that she needed to walk away slowly and fester in the boiling brew called embarrassment. She knew that the boy had rejected her completely due to his stiff body language and the glare that could freeze over Hell. She watched him leave, though, and listened to her sister's growing laughter.

"I told you, Yoshi," Ryouko taunted. "Yoshi?"

"Well…at least, we know he's Japanese!" Yoshiko bawled, bringing closed fists to the corners of her eyes. The oldest twin by a minute suddenly turned serious, power-walking over to the ill-mannered boy to confront him about her sister's tears. She forcefully brought him around and looked him square in the eyes.

"What?"

"What's the deal with you making my sister cry? Go apologize, now, or I'm kicking your ass right here, right _now!_"

"You're making a scene," the boy said, unfazed by the irate girl in front of him.

"I don't give a damn if I'm making pancakes, you're gonna go say sorry!"

"Che." To get her to shut up, the boy went to Yoshiko, who was wiping her tears. "Sorry. Now, would you stop crying?"

"…Sure."

The first boy to make her cry went away, just like that and she was missing him already.

_~Later~_

The Tennyson twins seemed to be the only ones attending Orientation and it was unsettling. Nonetheless, they dealt with the awkwardness and became as attentive as they could when a man clad in white holding a coffee mug came near the podium on the stage.

"It's only you two here?" he queried, setting a hand over his eyes as if he was looking for any hidden people when the girls nodded. "This could still work. Just pay attention to the film, please."

The lights shut off and a device in the center of stage shot out a beam that stretched out into a holographic screen. Yoshiko and Ryouko were awed by the technology alone. The following film just confused them, speaking of Exorcists, chosen ones of God, and some chubby fellow named the Millennium Earl whose sole purpose is to destroy matter called Innocence by utilizing soul-powered machines called Akuma.

"All right. Any questions?" chimed the man, sipping from his mug.

"Uh, yeah…that looked like a trailer for some Michael Bay movie. Do you have a good program for that here?" Ryouko said, excited.

"…I can assure that what you saw is real and this institution is here to educate you further because you two are Accommodators, capable to control Innocence on your own," he explained.

Yoshiko laughed. "There's no way that can be real, Mr. Asian Man. I mean, if all this is some allusion to God versus the Devil, then that lesson is learned. So can we get our room assignments, class schedules, and stuff?"

The man sighed heavily. "Of course, you can. Come and get them."

The twins got their things and planned to explore until they found their rooms. They stopped by the cafeteria again and found that it was full of people. Yoshiko thought it was a good idea to try and be sociable while Ryouko wanted to leave the others be and bother them some other time. They were unanimous on deciding to talk with Jeryy first before doing anything else. But they were interrupted by a "Double Strike!"

They directed their attention to a red-haired boy with a green headband and an eyepatch over his right eye. Walking with him was a white-haired boy, who smiled bashfully at his companion's behavior.

"Two white guys for a change," murmured Ryouko, nudging her sister in the ribs.

"Huh? What was that?" the redhead said, bringing his hand behind his ear.

"I said, two nice guys for a change."

The white-haired boy chuckled. "I take it you ran into Kanda." He held out his hand. "I'm Allen Walker and that pervert is Lavi Bookman. What are your names?"

"C'mon, Allen! That's not nice."

The girls went through all the formalities again and actually sat down with the boys to discuss the incident with Kanda, the Japanese boy Yoshiko had the unfortunate experience of talking to. At the end, Lavi shook his head and sighed.

"That's Yu for ya. He seems rough at first, but he's a cool guy. Just has a weird way of showing it," he informed, turning to Allen. "He and Allen started going at it when they first met."

"Really? But Allen's a sweetheart. Kanda's a big bully!" Yoshiko protested, puffing her cheeks out childishly.

"Apparently, he didn't think so. We're good friends, though, no matter how violent the friendship may seem," Allen answered, smiling at Ryouko. "I think it was real brave of you to stand up to him, Ryouko."

"She's my sis. I'm supposed to do stuff like that," she said with much daring, kicking her feet up.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Everyone dropped what they were doing as the cafeteria lights flickered up to the point it was completely dark. Yoshiko and Ryouko were the only ones to pull out their cell phones, casting shadows on their faces, thus scaring each other. They got over their brief scares and searched for Lavi and Allen.

"Lavi, what's going on? Allen?" called Yoshiko, scared out of her wits.

"Crap! I forgot that Cross has one of his exams today!" the redhead exclaimed, reaching for something out of sight.

"What the hell kind of exams have to do with the power going out!" Ryouko hissed, holding her sister close to her.

"We have to fight one of our teacher's Modified Akuma for thirty minutes. If we get hit by it, we fail, and have to take him out to dinner for the rest of the week. If we don't manage to get hit and leave our personal decal on the Akuma, we pass and vice versa," Allen detailed, standing in front of the girls.

"Since you girls are new, we'll make sure you don't get hit," Lavi promised, winking.

"Wait a minute! Akuma? That weird Asian guy was talking about the same thing…You guys don't honestly believe-"

Ryouko's argument was interrupted as a huge figure floated into the area. She couldn't see it fully, but it was still awfully intimidating. There were flashes of green lights everywhere, speckling the darkness like strange stars. The messy-haired twin stared into the wide eyes of her sister.

"This might be all real," they chorused, just as things started to get hectic.

* * *

><p><strong>Exams by Cross...not good. Do you think the girls will be able to get used to things like this? How would you pass?<strong>


	3. Cross

**-****Chapter Three****-**

**Cross**

"Catch me if you can, cho!" exclaimed a buzzing voice, sounding slightly mechanical in tone. The Tennyson twins were huddled against each other, trying their best to ignore the noise of a battle that they weren't anticipating to be in the middle of. It turned out that everyone here were studying to become Exorcists, like that Orientation film demonstrated. So that would mean that Yoshiko and Ryouko were lied to. They hadn't been accepted into a prestigious Christian school, where they would learn whatever was required to accommodate their careers.

Twenty wasn't their lucky number and it was safe to say that they might just have to deal with it.

Yoshiko yelped as some poor guy crash-landed into the lunch-table next to her. A large sticker with an "F" drawn on it was plastered to his chest. So this was some twisted exam that a maniac named Cross put together to prepare his students for battle against Akuma. How were they supposed to fight?

Ryouko was curious, as well, and she turned to look at the battle. Allen's arm had transformed into a huge weapon, launching beams at the Modified Akuma that was dodging all attempts for students to get their personal decals on its body. Lavi had a giant hammer, trying to bash the massive thing on the head. He succeeded, but that only made it mad. He soon joined the guy that crash-landed near Yoshiko.

"Sorry, Crowley!" the red-head apologized, helping him up. Yoshiko held her cellphone light to his face and got quite a scare. The man's sharp cheekbones had cast scary shadows across his face, making him appear gaunt and intimidating. She screamed, causing Ryouko to panic.

"What's going on! Did someone touch you?" she asked frantically, whipping her light towards the source of her sister's horror. "AH!"

Everything happening around them seemed to die down at the twins' screaming and the Akuma stopped evading, broadcasting that the exam be postponed until further notice. The lights came back on, revealing the disarray the cafeteria was in. Food was everywhere, staining the floors, tables, and walls.

"Yoshiko and Ryouko Tennyson, please come with me, cho!"

The twins now saw what the exorcists-in-training were fighting and screamed even louder, chucking their cellphones at it. They broke once they made contact with the Akuma's metal surface and the screams turned into those of frustration. The Akuma sighed, taking the girls into its arms, mumbling quietly about newbies.

It put the girls down when they were in front of an office door. There was a puff of smoke and the bulky creature they saw was now a pretty brunette wrapped in a pink kimono.

"Master Cross wants to see you two, cho. I'll be out here once he's done, cho," she said, bowing to the girls.

"Once he's done? That sounds kinda rape-ish to me," Ryouko commented, eyeing the doorknob.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ryou! Maybe he could shed light on this situation," Yoshiko argued, opening the door. Cigarette smoke was thick in the office's atmosphere and she could hardly see the person behind it all. A small fan was turned on, circulating the air. The smoke cleared, revealing a red-haired man with a strange black outfit on. He wore half of a mask; the other side of his face wasn't covered with anything, but a glasses lens over his left eye.

"Oh my God," Ryouko cried, "he's a reject Jabbawockee!"

"Good afternoon, ladies. Have a seat. Let's go over why you're here," he said, locking his fingers together.

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case you didn't know what I was referring to when Ryouko was talking about Jabbawockeez, they're the season one winners of America's Best Dance Crew! Check 'em out and you'll know why she thinks Cross looks like one.<strong>


End file.
